


Accept

by Aurah_H_Lannister



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurah_H_Lannister/pseuds/Aurah_H_Lannister





	Accept

“My name is Will Graham. I’m at Wolftrap, Virginia. It is now 7 a.m. I’m alive.”

Will awoke, suddenly. 

Groaning for the headache, he breathed deeply and looked out through the window. He could see nothing but darkness, yet the ghostly clock read 6:53 a.m.

Probably just because it was now winter. The sun just never seemed to rise at the right time.

“Will? “The door opened, entered the man in black,“You okay?”

“Yeah, I......I’m fine.”Will said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Have had nightmares again, I suppose?”

“Yeah.”he sighed, “Never stops.”

Hannibal nodded and reached for his jacket on the bedside. He handed him the white bottle from one of the pockets,"Asprins?"

Will sighed again,"Sure."

"Breakfast's ready. Abigail’s waiting outside.”

“She’s already up?”

"Couldn't sleep. Big day today."

"Wha......Oh yeah, right."

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

"I don't suppose you've forgotten?"

"Forgotten? Ha. No. No, of course not."

Hannibal stared at him.

“Okay! Yes, I forgot!”Will grumbled,“Sorry.”

“No need for apology.”Hannible said,“just don’t keep Abigail and I wait for too long.”

“Uh-huh.”

Hannbal reached for the door and opened it. Will could hear Abigail talking to him outside,“Still seems weird, you know. Abigail Lec......”Hannibal closed the door gently behind him.

Still feeling a bit numb, Will took the asprin. As he got dressed the door opened again. Hannibal came in, holding a phone in his hand,“It’s for you.”

Will frowned a bit and took over the phone.

“Yes?”

“Will, it’s Jack. I got a new case from......”

“Probably......no.”Will interrupted,“I’m in a middle of a business here.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Sorry, Jack. No time.”

"Will, this is very important......wait wait wait OH MY GOD is it today???!!!"Suddenly realizing the scheduled event, Jack seemed even more excited than Will was.

"Yep."

"You didn't even tell me! Just like you didn't even tell me your wedding!”

“It’s not a big deal......”

“ Not a big deal?! Abigail is going to......”

“Yeah yeah right. Bye.”

“Wait! Wil......”

Will ended it and handed the phone to Hannibal.

“Agent Crowford?”

Will nodded.

Hannibal nodded back knowingly,“Some copycat murder of mine again?”

“No idea.”Will answered,“not my bussiness anyway, not today.”

 

As Will walked outside the room Abigail was already having breakfast. Hannibal pulled out a chair for him and gestured him to sit,“Chinese breakfast today.”

“Porridge?”

“With beef and mushroom.”

“Huh.Beef.”

“Human flesh, to be precise.”

Abigail laghed,“No wonder this is so good.”

“No doubt.”Will had a taste and smiled.

 

“Abigail Graham is way better than Abigail Lecter.”Will said as he was driving,“don’t you think, Abi?”

“Will, we’ve talked about this.”Hannibal said in the backseats, holding Abigail in his arm.

“No, we haven’t. You did.”

Abigail made a complaining sound,“It doesn’t really matter, ‘kay? It’s just a name.”

“Still, out of curiosity, Abi, which one do you think is better?”

“To be named after an FBI special agent or a super crazy cannibal serial killer?”

“Yeah.”

“Latter’s better.”

Hannibal chuckled.

 

“And......done.”the clerk clicked the enter button,“Congratulations, Miss Lecter. You are now officially adopted by Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. No more Abigail Hobbs from today on.”


End file.
